


Lie (다 거짓말)

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [58]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Trying to live without youThere’s nothing more painful than thatNo night more scary than thatAfter I wake up, you’re not here
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Lie (다 거짓말)

_ Trying to live without you _

_ There’s nothing more painful than that _

_ No night more scary than that _

_ After I wake up, you’re not here _

* * *

  
  


They say it was lonely at the top. He scoffed when he was told. How could you be lonely when you have everything you’ve ever dreamed of? But no one really told him the real meaning of that one sentence. It wasn’t because you didn’t have anything that made you lonely. It was  _ because _ you had everything that made you lonely.

Minhyuk stared out the glass windows, overlooking the hustle and bustle of Seoul. The night skies were dark and gloomy, the only light leading people’s way are the fake fluorescent lights lining down the sidewalks. 

“Sir? Your car is ready.” He turned his head and nodded at his secretary, the young man respectfully bowing down as he passed. Minhyuk went down his elevator, mind blank and gaze as hard as stone. When he reached the front lobby, it was quiet and only the clicks of his shoes could be heard across the tiled floors of the gigantic building. It only made sense as it was almost midnight. Many were probably already at home, with their family and friends, celebrating the New Year. He frowned at the thought.

_ “Hyuk, didn’t I say that you should take time off work? You have to rest and spend time with me too, you know.” A teasing smile was sent his way, the owner of the voice was bright and cheery. Minhyuk grinned and kissed the other’s cheek in apology. “Fine, after this, you’re taking me out for hot chocolate.” _

Minhyuk arrived by his car, his driver already waiting for him with his keys. He took them silently and went around to the driver’s side. It was New Year’s after all, he wasn’t heartless enough to keep everyone from celebrating.

“Goodbye sir. Happy New Year.”

He wasn’t sure where he was going. Home, he supposed. But where exactly was home? It hadn’t been his home for awhile. Not since…

_ “Hyuk, please, you should know your priorities this time. I forgave you once for missing my concert, and the other time. But you’re pushing it.” _

_ “I’m sorry, I need this merger. The company is only growing bigger! I can’t stop now.” _

Minhyuk’s phone rang. He glanced at it.  _ Soomin. _ Then he sighed and accepted the call.

“Meet me at the cafe. I know you have no plans.” Then the call ended before he could reply. And with another sigh, he turned on his blinker and made a u-turn, destination finally in his sights. It wasn’t like he did have plans after all.

Soomin was an investor in his company, who later became his friend. Reluctantly on his part. But after all the things that has happened, it was refreshing to have someone who didn’t know about his past, nor was curious enough to ask about it. Soomin only ever talked about business and Minhyuk was glad. The other owned a cafe, when he wasn’t being a looming businessman, he was an indie cafe owner. Minhyuk has been to a couple times, it wasn’t his style but he didn’t really have a choice when said owner hosts business meetings there. Tonight was no different.

He felt empty, as he cruised along the highways. His heart felt empty. It has been for awhile. He couldn’t remember the time when it felt full. Was this what it meant to be lonely? 

Minhyuk wakes up at night, reaching out to a body that wasn’t there. Would never be there. Was this what it meant to be on top? 

As soon as he arrived at the cafe, he got out of his car and entered the vintage themed cafe. Soomin was probably the only store in the fifty mile radius that was still open at this time of night during such holiday. But it worked for Minhyuk. It wasn’t like there was people in anyway, he didn’t feel like interacting at the moment but he also didn’t want to go home.

“Hey.” Soomin greeted him as soon as he sat across the other. He only nodded in response, reaching out for the cup of coffee that was already waiting for him.They had a silent agreement, Minhyuk didn’t need to speak, Soomin didn’t have engage with smalltalk. Soomin had his laptop open, and Minhyuk assumed he was working and didn’t bother to ask. He looked out the window again, the same time it started to snow. “Oh hey, I thought it wouldn’t snow today, guess I’m wrong.”

Minhyuk hummed in acknowledgement. The snow fell in slow motion, like in films. One managed to stick on the glass window, the intricate design melting into water as soon as it did. Snowflakes were unique in nature, and there was nothing else like the other with each being different than the next.

_ “You are unique, baby. I’m glad I get to call you mine.” Minhyuk whispered, fingers trailing down the other’s face. The taller one smiled down at him gently, reaching over and sealing their lips together. _

Minhyuk looked down at his cup of coffee, his grip tight on the mug. It’s only been two months, but why did it feel like it was just yesterday? 

The man in front of him made a noise and he looked up in question. Soomin had a confused and curious face on. “What?”

Soomin shook his head, “It’s just, I never noticed before. I didn’t know you were married.” He gestured to Minhyuk’s ring finger, which was enclosed with a simple silver band.

Minhyuk looked down at it, then traced it with his thumb. “I’m not.”

“Oh.”

_ Minhyuk smiled so wide, smiling at the person in front of him. They both had tears running down their faces. “I love you so much. More than anything. I can’t believe you said yes.” _

_ The other rolled his eyes, “Why wouldn’t I?” Before he was pulled into a deep kiss. _

He forgot he was still wearing it. He was meant to take it off, but something in him always fought against it. It was a reminder. A painful one that he’d remember forever until his dying breath.

There was always a thought nagging at him. What if. 

What if he just listened? What if he just made better priorities? What if he chose what mattered most?

The thing with what if’s is that you would never really know. It was done. Nothing can change the past. Maybe you can fix your mistakes. But somehow, not everything can be fixed. Not everything can be taken back. He made his bed, and now he needs to lie on it.

Promises were made to be broken. A bittersweet testimony. Minhyuk only wished he wasn’t the person to do such thing but he did. Now he’s paying for it.

_ Minhyuk had tears in his eyes, the overwhelming sadness and pain for everyone to see. For  _ him _ to see.  _

_ “Baby, please. I-I’ll do anything please, don’t leave. I love you please….” _

_ There was a hand that cupped his cheek, a soft kiss pressed upon his lips. A Goodbye.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Hyuk. I can’t do this anymore. You can’t d-do this to me anymore. I won’t be someone who would always come last. I l-love you but I can’t.” _

_ When he blinked he was all alone, the only thing left behind was his broken heart and a ring on the table. _

Minhyuk sighed and looked out the window, just in time for a chime signalling a customer had entered the cafe. Soomin stood up. “Be right back.”

He guessed there are people who didn’t have plans at this time of year either. He wasn’t the only one then. He was about to zone out when he heard the voice. The same voice he’d know anywhere. The same voice he hadn’t heard. The same voice he fell in love with.

Minhyuk stood up rapidly, turned around and there he was.

He was dressed warmly for the night. A beanie on his head, a scarf wrapped around him covering his flushed cheeks from the cold. He was wearing a heavy coat, the brown color suiting him well. It suddenly felt like fall. Ironically, it was also when they both fell apart. The figure turned his head and caught a glimpse at him and his lips parted.

“ _ Hyuk _ .” His name was like fresh air as he stared. His heart beating a mile a minute.

“S-sanha.” His foot moved on their own until he was standing just a few steps away.

They stared at each other for awhile, not saying anything. They took each other in. If he looked into the mirror, he knows what Sanha would see. He’d see a tired man, a defeated man that was still hopelessly in love with him.

“You look...good.” Minhyuk spoke softly. It was true. The Sanha he knew was still the Sanha in front of him. Sanha had always looked beautiful in his eyes, even if he hadn’t seen him since that night. Sanha still looked the same, the only difference was the way Sanha’s eyes were brighter this time. Something he hadn’t seen since the first few years they were together.

“Thanks... you too.” Sanha smiled, though there was a mix of sadness. Minhyuk knew it was a lie. 

“Uh, how have you been?” Minhyuk’s fingers itched to reach out and wrap themselves around Sanha.

The taller looked down. “I’m doing well actually. I’m doing a world tour.” 

Minhyuk’s heart filled with pride. “I heard. I hope you’re having a great time. You deserve it.”

Sanha smiled at him again, and Minhyuk wished he could just kiss him. Sanha opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Soomin.

“Here you go, two vanilla lattes.” Sanha turned and grabbed them, before he looked at Minhyuk again.

There was regret on his face, for what Minhyuk didn’t know and certainly it didn’t belong there either. “I-it was good seeing you, but I have to go. Uhm.”

“Y-yes, of course.” Minhyuk shook his head, stepping back. Sanha looked at him for a while, before silently turning and heading out the quaint cafe. 

Minhyuk watched as the other walked out, and was immediately greeted by someone reaching out for one of the lattes before kissing his cheek. Then they walked down the sidewalk.

“Who was he?” Soomin asked as he walked around the counter.

Minhyuk stared at the disappearing figure, the memories flashing all at once, and he could only say with pain in his heart. 

“He was everything.”

  
But he realized that too late.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work honestly :((((( but tell me what you still think anyway....


End file.
